Is It A Gift Or A Curse?
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: One year after the battle of Hogwarts. The school is re-opened to all students as well as everyone in Harry's year. This school year maybe different, now that Voldemort is died and his Death Eaters are rotting in Azkaban, but things soon get out of hand after a freak storm happens and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Pansy and Draco develop powers.
1. Electrocution

**READ INFO:**

This is for my challenge, _'The misfits challenge_'. Some characters that died in the books are still alive in this story. Everyone in Ginny and Harry's year are 7th years. Harry and Ginny dated, but ended up just being friends same goes for Ron and Hermione. I think that's it for now.

**Chapter one**

** Electrocution **

"Where is Luna?" Ron asked, walking along side his girlfriend Lavender Brown and Harry towards Slughorn's Christmas Party; everything of the war that took place at Hogwarts one year ago was far for their young minds.

"She'll be here in a bit" said Harry while fidgeting with his new dress robes." She's still serving her detention in greenhouse three. "

"Really?" Lavender questioned, clinging to her Won-Won's arm." What did the weirdo do this time?"

"Don't call her that" Harry warned, defending his friend as well as his date for the tonight.

"Whatever" Lavender muttered, turning her full attention on Ron. "Come on Won-Won" she said, excitedly dragging the red head boy toward the music, down the corridor as Ron looked over his shoulder at Harry, giving his mate a sorry look and then shrugged before letting himself be pulled into the party.

Harry stopped at the frame of the over-sized doorway before Slughorn waved him over.

"Harry my boy!" Horace greeted, slapping the boy-who-lived on the back before handing him a drink.

"Thank you professor" said Harry before taking a sip of his drink and watched a man with a camera come their way.

"How about a picture?" the camera man asked, while Harry thought that old sluggy was going to finally recollect his _trophy _again after he won the war. The name Hermione would call their professor at times made him smile.

"Oh… of course" the old Potion's Master laughed, turning to the Gryffindor. "What do you say Harry?"

"How can I say no" Harry replied with a smile, trying to be polite as the Professor put his arm around him seconds before the flash of the camera went off.

"Now where is that fascinating date of your?"

"Umm, I am not sure sir" Harry answered, thinking this was a great excuse to make his leave as he saw Hermione go and hide behind one of the many curtains. _'Whoa can we say déjà vu all over again' _he thought before saying. "Maybe I should go and find her."

"Well of course my boy, enjoy the party" Slughorn smiled, before walking away to go converse with other guests.

Taking another sip of his butterbeer, Harry took off towards his muggleborn friend behind the large curtains looking somewhat disturbed. "What are you doing Hermione?" he asked, stepping behind the pale green drapes.

"I just left Cormac on the dance floor" Hermione stated, while fidgeting nervously with her curls.

"Cormac?" Harry said, astonished that she would take him again to this party, "As in Cormac McLaggen?"

"What about McLaggen?" inquired Ron, stumbling behind the drapes with a hand full of sweets.

Hermione made a guilty face, knowing Ron didn't like the git, but McLaggen was very persistent like in 6th year. No matter how many times she said no to him, but by the end she finally caved, only agreeing to be his date just so he would leave her alone until the party.

"It seem as our dear Hermione here came with McLaggen to the party again" Harry spoke for the girl, thinking this situation was somewhat hilarious.

"Really Hermione?" Ron said, thinking she had better taste in men, and knowing that their romantic feelings and dating for a month was in the past but he couldn't help become upset as his ears turned a bit red, "McLaggen?"

"I know, I know Ron" Hermione winced, "I didn't even want to come to this stupid party, Merlin knows how bad the first one was. "Oh god", she groaned, seeing _him_ come their way. "Hide me" she pleaded, putting Ron in front of her to block her from view.

"Hey! You two haven't see Granger around?" Cormac asked, as Hermione ducked down behind Ron and quickly snuck out unseen, leaving the boys behind the long drapes." That minx is a tricky one to get your hands on..."

Hermione sighed, relieved before standing up straight and quickly dodging Slughorn, knowing if she went anyway near the man that he would want to have a long boring chat with her again and this was a big no, no in her book. Knowing that if caught it would notify Cormac of her whereabouts. Quickly walking around a table Hermione made a bee line for the exit, wanting to leave the disastrous party behind her.

Walking down the hall where the beautiful crafted green lanterns flouted up above giving a lovely glow. Hermione Granger was on a mission to get to the safety of the Gryffindor common room, but that seem to be a bit tricky as Dean and Ginny wrapped in one another came stumbling down the same corridor and knowing Ginny. She would most likely have no mercy on her and drag her kicking and screaming back into the party. Without a second thought she hid into the shadows of one to many arch ways of the corridor. Slowly walking backwards to keep out of sight as the couple went by.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Hermione froze, eyes enlarging in fright, knowing the owner of the voice and thinking this was just her luck. "Bloody hell you scared me Malfoy" she murmured, facing the boy sitting alone by the window as she leaned onto the cool stone of the arch.

Draco raised an amused brow as he slowly smirked up at the frighten Gryffindor in the short black dress.

"What are you doing back here Malfoy? Hermione questioned, suspiciously then muttered," being a total creep?"

"It's none of your business" Draco snapped, not appreciating being called a creep, he was many things, but a creep was not one. Standing to his feet and stepping down onto the floor he felt his anger rise. "Filthy little mudblood!"

If this was 2nd year, she would of felt hurt by the offensive word that came from the blonde's mouth, but now in 7th year _again_ the insult was getting pretty old and had little to no effect on her as she rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever" she said, pushing him away, ready to leave.

"What do we have here Mrs. Norris?" Filch snarled as Hermione bumped into the caretaker while stepping into full view. "Students up to no good I see." the caretaker suspected that he caught the two teens snogging and or doing other activities that were not allowed.

"Mr. Filch it is not what it looks like!" Hermione paled, knowing this looked bad and who could blame him, two hormonal students alone in a dark arch way.

"Mr. Malfoy, you boy were not invited here tonight." Said Filch, Ignoring the girl trying to explain the situation, but didn't believe her." Come the both of you" he grabbed both teens by the arm. "Professor Snape will know what to do with you two."

"Get your hand off of me you filthy squib" yelled Draco, trying to fight off the old man," we weren't doing anything wrong!"

"No" Hermione panicked, dragging her feet, quickly giving into what the caretaker thought they were doing, not wanting Snape to get involved and should as hell not wanting to step foot into that party again. "Ok, ok yes, we were snogged"

That stopped Filch and even the struggling blonde.

"He's… he's my date" she lied, hoping that Malfoy would play along. While slipping out the caretakers hold the same time Malfoy yanked away from the old bat. "He's my date" she said with more power in her voice before giving the Slytherin an imploring look and then intertwining their hands together.

Draco was in complete shock as he looked at the Gryffindor confusingly and then at their hands tangled together before he snapped out of it. "What?!" he barked, ripping his hand from hers. "I would never have a filthy mudblood as a date to this stupid party!"

That made Hermione's blood boil over, why couldn't he just play along. "God Malfoy you are so stupid, no wonder you were a sucky Death Eater!" she shouted, blowing the cover and knowing this fight was a long time coming, that not even the caretaker could stop them.

Leaning on the entrance of the doors Blaise could hear yelling coming from the long corridor. "Shut up" he told Pansy, who was talking nonstop. He narrowed his eyes in concentration blocking out all the noise, but the shouting match taking place outside the party. "Come on" he said, grabbing his dates arm and slipping past a male Veela charming some 6th year Hufflepuff girl. While cursing Malfoy under his breath knowing he was going to have to save his ass again.

"Ron! Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry, after searching for said girl, but found no trace of her anywhere.

"No, but come on, let's go find her" Ron said, annoyed with the Patil twins and Lavender's unending gossip, as his sister snogged Dean at a table nearby. _'Bloody hell those two couldn't keep their hands off each other, now that they got back together after the war' _he thought, following Harry out the party.

The further they were from the chatter and music of the Christmas party. The more clearer the colorful vocabulary of swear words could be heard. "I think that's Hermione yelling?" Harry stated, before they took off down the hall, wands at the ready while Filch ran past them.

Blaise watched on greatly entertained at the scene before him as Pansy stood alongside him smirking. At first he thought that Granger was killing Draco in a serious duel with spells flying, but no. The muggleborn took it upon herself to abuse his mate, the muggle way as Draco yelled right back in her face while trying to hold her back. '_Trying_ was the keyword' he thought, before two spells hit Draco.

What's when all hell broke loose.

"Stupid, Mudblood!" Draco shouted, feeling his wand fly out of his back pocket and fell a few feet away. The duo stopped their shouting match as spells started flying around them.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and aimed it at Parkinson. Neither Malfoy nor Hermione noticed they had an audience until Harry and Ron showed up ready to start another war in that corridor.

Draco went for his wand and aimed at Potter before freezing on the spot and way before a spell left his lips and from what he could make out. Blaise, Pansy and the three Gryffindor's were in the same boat as him.

Once notified about the fight outside, Snape furiously stormed down the corridor, his wand out in front of him with Filch close behind. Doing a quick wrist motion he had all six students frozen in seconds. Severus was not to be messed with tonight, especially after having to clean the butterbeer off his robes thanks to Longbottom, who would be serving a mouth worth of detentions. "Detention all of you and 50 points each deducted from both Gryffindor and Slytherin house for fighting" he snapped, not caring that he was taking house points from Slytherin and giving his godson and his two friends detention.

The furious professor collected all six wands and hid them in his cloak before unfreezing them and kept walking down the hall toward the moving stairs.

The Golden and Silver trio stared after their DADA Professor confusingly.

"You six better be following!" he ordered, not stopping or looking over his shoulder at the students.

They did as told and all that could be heard were heels or dress shoes connecting with the stone floor.

Harry thought that Snape was taking them to the dungeons, but after turning down a few dark corridors he noticed that they were on the east side of the castle.

Draco would have asked Snape where he was taking them, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Ron was lost he had never been down this corridor before as he followed Snape through a door leading them outside.

They continued to follow Snape toward Greenhouse Three, down the somewhat snow covered hill and that's when Harry knew that they would be serving their detention right away. He would finally see his date for the first time tonight, too bad it would be in detention and not at the party.

Entering Greenhouse Three, Snape quickly scanned the place before his dark beady eyes landed on the Ravenclaw, trimming some plant that hissed at her. "Miss Lovegood, I brought you some company" he said, bitterly before glaring at the others. "You all will be helping Miss Lovegood clean up this Greenhouse, wandlessly until midnight, and I will be by tomorrow to examine every inch of this room. And if it's not up to my expectations, then you will be coming back here every night until this room is spotless!". "Your wands will be waiting in your dorm rooms, and if you think you can up and leave without me becoming aware, then think again and as for you Miss Lovegood. I only think it's appropriate to lengthen your detention seeing as your date is here." He glared at Harry before leaving, his cloak bellowing out behind him as the door slammed shut.

"This is entirely your fault Mudblood" Draco snarled, the first one to break the silence.

Hermione slowly faced the blonde Slytherin, eyes burning with pure anger which Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy did not miss as Luna went back to the hissing plant, "I "she snapped, dangerously while clenching her fists," am so fucking tired of your shit, and your stupid pureblood supremacy! Do you know where you can stick that rubbish bullshit?!" Hermione shouted, with so much power that she forgot to breathe as she grabbed dirt and plants that were unplanted and threw it at Malfoy.

_'This was like 3__rd__ year all over again.'_ Harry thought, pulling Hermione away from a stunned Malfoy, covered in dirt. Thinking it was best to step in before Hermione started using her fists.

"I hate him!" Hermione shouted, not caring who heard, loathing the way he could just push her buttons.

"I know" said Harry, trying to calm her down as Ron came over to help.

"The feeling is mutual muddy!" shouted Draco, as his friends helped him try to remove the dirt off his black suit, while thinking that the witch finally went fucking mental.

"That enough Draco" Warned Blaise, handing his mate a clean rag.

"I've never seen Granger so mad" Pansy whispered, amusingly to Blaise, "you have to give Draco some credit for that, that's one hell of a talent".

Blaise snorted before headed over to the storage room and coming out with scrapers, two buckets and old rags. "Come on, we might as well get this detention over with." He said to Draco and Pansy. Thinking that there was no way in hell he was going to spend his precious time in here cleaning tomorrow or any other night.

Pansy didn't move as Draco rolled his eyes and snatched up a rag and scraper before following his mate to the old tables in the back.

Harry thought that Zabini had the right idea, before he went over to the storage room and come back with many cleaning supplies.

Hermione's anger slowly faded before heading toward the opposite side from the Slytherin boys and started watering the wall of plants.

Harry watched Ron go off to clean the windows before he walked over to Luna. "Hey Luna."

"Hello Harry" she greeted, "you look lovely".

"Thanks, you look lovely too" he blushed, feeling awkward when it can to girls, friend or not. "Sorry about you having to stay here longer because of me."

"Oh don't worry Harry" the whimsical girl smiled, "I'm pretty sure that party would have been rubbish anyway."

Harry smiled thinking how right she was before grabbing a broom and rags and walked over to Parkinson. "Here, make yourself useful" he said shoving the broom into the girls hands before going over to help Ron with the many windows as rain started to fall.

It was two 'til midnight, the rain poured down harder and the three Gryffindor's, three Slytherin's and one Ravenclaw hadn't spoken, since they started to clean the entire greenhouse. Pansy cleaned every piece of dirt off the floor, Hermione watered the poisoned black roses and tidied up everything, Luna trimming all the plants, Blaise and Draco scrubbed every piece of nasty old gum under each table, and Harry and Ron polished all the windows they could reach without the use of any magic whatsoever.

_ 'This punishment was far from cruel, it was pure torture._' Draco thought trying to remove a piece of old used gum from his dirty suit as he sat next to Blaise on a clean table.

"I think it's safe to leave now" acknowledged Luna, looking down at her watch that read 12:00 am.

"But it's raining" Pansy complained, "I'm not going out there."

"How about we wait for it to stop" Blaise suggested, everyone agreed with him, because not one wished to take a shower outside, all except Luna who loved the rain.

All seven waited, but the rain was only getting worse. "I say we just make a run for it." Hermione spoke, for the first time since yelling at Malfoy. "It's not going to get any better."

Draco hated agreeing with her, but Granger was right. The weather was only getting worse with time. Jumping down from the table he walked to the glass door where Potter, Weasley, Lovegood and Granger stood as Blaise and Pansy followed behind him. "Fine" he said, as the girl that yelled at him earlier opened the door.

They all made a run for it. Up the hill covered in patches of old snow with the rest following close behind, Hermione got to the double doors first. Breathing heavily she rested her soaked, wet hands on the door handles and then pulled, but the doors didn't budge. Hermione frowned and tried again, but no matter how hard she yanked on the metal knobs of the wooden doors, it did not move in inch. "There locked!" she shouted, over the thunder that happened to go off at that precise moment.

"Oh… move over Granger!" Draco snarled, shoving the Gryffindor out of his way before tugging on the doors with all his might. This night just kept on getting worse. First getting into a fight with the mudblood and her two idiotic friends, second receiving detention and removal of house points from Snape no less and how can he not forget the gum that is still staining his wet black suit and now this. "It's locked" he said, letting go of the handles and started to bang on the doors violently. "Somebody, open these bloody doors!" he shouted, while peering through one of the tiny windows, at the center of one door that viewed the dark empty corridor.

Hermione rolling her eyes, as the blonde Slytherin confirmed what she already pointed out, while removing strands of wet hair from her face, "I told you it was locked" she said, crossing her arms into her drenched black party dress, trying to keep warm.

Draco turned his head sharply to his left giving the girl the nastiest glare he could muster at the moment, while heavy rain drops fell from his blonde lashes and another ear-piercing rumble broke out up above, behind the black clouds.

"So now what?" the smooth voice of Blaise Zabini, interrupted Draco and Granger's heated glares, showing just how much they detested one another. If this was any other day Blaise would have let them go at it, but it was pouring trolls out here and he just saw lightning strike nearby.

"Yeah, now what?" Pansy stated impatiently, while standing next to a soaked Blaise as her arms and hands created a shield around her head, trying to keep herself dry, but was failing miserably. "I'm freezing, my dress and hair are ruined and I have mud and snow on my heels!"

"I guess we could head back towards the Greenhouse" Ron suggested, seeing mist coming out of Parkinson's nostrils every time she exhaled. While he ignored the discomfort of his wet clothes clinging to him like a second skin.

Most of the group thought that, that was counterproductive. While Malfoy made an offensive remark at the red head expense and hoped that someone had enough brain cells to come up with a better idea.

Harry kept quiet as he un-fogged his moist glasses with the sleeve of his damped robes. While his date stood next to him, smiling as she looked up at the dark sky. Heavy rain drops falling onto her face and drizzling down her blonde hair and pale neck, landing on her soaked violet dress as Harry then offered his cloak to her to keep her warm, but declining the sweet offer with a shake of her head.

"There is always the entrance of the Clock Tower Courtyard", Luna's large silvery, grey eyes traveled to Blaise's face answering his question.

"That's brilliant Luna" Harry smiled, settling his glasses on the bridge of his nose and recalling 3rd year, when he received his beloved Firebolt from Sirius and ran from the Great Hall to said courtyard to test out the new broomstick. Remembering his deceased godfather sadden him before he cleared his throat. "The entrance of that Courtyard is never locked."

"But that's on the other side of the castle." Pansy complained and leaped when she saw lightning strike down on the Greenhouse they previously occupied, while serving their detention. She was the only one that thought that Weasley had the right idea, because that was better than standing around here and getting more drenched by the second, but quickly shot that thought down. When she heard and witness glass from the roof of the Greenhouse break and crumble.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione asked, after seeing what happened to the Greenhouse. Thinking that Ron should be more of a gentleman like Harry and offer her, his cloak as her teeth chattered and moved her hands up and down her arms, trying to create heat and regretting wearing a short dress with no sleeves, "because if you do then we would love to hear it Parkinson."

When the Slytherin girl said nothing, Blaise stepped in knowing Pansy well enough to know that she was going to say something nasty about Granger's blood, which would most likely cause yet another fight to break out and the Italian was starting to lose his patience, the longer they stood out here in this bloody storm. "Then Lovegood's plan it is." He blurted, point blank and made no room for arguments, before turning quickly on his ruined expensive leather dress shoes and stomped away from the rest of them. Not bothering to see if they followed him or not.

Harry looked at his two dripping wet Gryffindor friends before shrugging nonchalant and following his date that was right behind the dark skin Slytherin.

As they carried on the storm became worse. They could see the out skirts of the Black Lake as the waves of the lake water thrashed around brutally breaking any left over ice. Every couple of minutes lightning would strike down somewhere along the grounds. Their surroundings illuminated with dark purple, blue and grey before their world became dark once again.

The icy rain poured down even harder than before and the wind blew with a force that hauled Pansy backwards, on the snowy grass and luckily stopped sliding farther back. When Potter put his arm around her waist and then quickly removed his black cloak, putting the fabric on the Slytherin girl without a second thought. "Thanks" she muttered grateful, as he gave a nod, while keeping his arm around her as they continued their journey to the other side of the castle.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his torso, Draco tried his best to block the stabbing of the wind and rain. His hair plastered to his forehead as another earth shuttering thunder broke out. He was at the rear of the struggling bunch up a head. The Slytherin smirked when Granger fell to her knees from the wind gust, _'Right where you belong mudblood' _he thought, while weasel helped her up off of the left over snow from yesterday.

Luna had it the worst, which made sense since she was light weight compared to the others. She was struggling, her long blonde hair blew behind her violently as the Ravenclaw let out a yelp in fright. When her feet lifted in inch off the ground she automatically grabbed onto something solid, which happened to be the arm of the boy in front of her.

Blaise raised a wet brow as he looked over his shoulder, at the blonde girl holding onto him for dear life as she struggled with the harsh wind pulling her. Thinking it was best to not say anything, before turning his head forward and continuing on and felt relieved as the courtyard came into view.

"Which way Lovegood?" Pansy demanded, now bare footed as she held on to her heels and the tail of her green dress in one hand and the other still holding onto Potter. While a puddle formed around the stone floor were they all huddled under the passageway, needing to catch their breath after traveling down slopes and up countless hills while it protected them from the harsh storm.

The Clock Tower courtyard was spotless as rain fell. There was no snow as it was blocked by a charm to make it look the same all year around by Professor Flitwick, who adored this specific courtyard for reasons unknown to the students. They all knew the Charm only blocked out the snow as they watched cold water pour down.

To their left led them to the wooden stairs of the Clock Tower, to their right the Wooden Bridge and straight ahead at the center was the courtyard. Where an antique fountain happened to be over floating with water, surrounded by statues of eagles and pear trees spend throughout the place that were being watered by the rain. While just be on the large fountain, stood double doors. That would lead them straight into the Great Hall.

Letting go of the Slytherin, Luna stepped into the courtyard giving her answer. Welcoming the rainy water once again, but was pulled back into the safety of the passageway immediately by Blaise, when lightning hit the fountain less than 20 feet away. "On three, we run" he warned, letting go of Lovegood and putting space between them.

"1… the seven all positioned themselves,

2… their hearts beating wildly,

3… they took off!"

Draco, Harry and Luna took off left around the large fountain while Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy went right.

_'Less than 30 feet to go' _Pansy thought eagerly ready to be out of this hellish storm. Having an iron hold on Potter's cloak as she watched Weasley run past her, Blaise and Granger.

Hermione was growing weary as she looked across the fountain at Harry racing behind Malfoy.

Breath hard Harry shielded his glass with his left hand, so that he would be able to see properly.

Running as fast as she could, Luna tried to catch up with Harry, but knew that wasn't going to happen with short legs like hers, but still kept going.

Draco felt out of shape since he wasn't playing Quidditch this year, but still felt proud that he was ahead of Saint Potter.

Blaise was trailing alongside Granger and was a bit surprised that she could keep up with him in heels compared to Pansy, who was bare footed and behind them.

Less in 10 feet Ron was ready to yank the doors open, the second his hands grabbed a hold of the handles. Becoming the Quidditch keeper for Gryffindor this year and running away from Lavender's lips at times was doing him some good. Thinking of his girlfriend, he had a feeling Lavender was going to be furious with him for ditching her at Slughorn's party.

The group reconnected once again, after passing the fountain. Entirely concentrating on getting to the safe haven of the double doors, none of them could stop what Mother Nature was going to threw at them literally.

The large, powerful lightning bolt split, four different ways as it came hauling toward the ground.

Blinding white light flashed before Hermione's eyes as she felt herself being thrown back and hearing a tortured scream, not knowing it was she, who was screaming in agony. Hitting the stone floor first Hermione fell painfully on her back causing her to go unconscious the second her head collided with the ground.

A large pool of water formed around the motionless girl and the water around her became an outlet to the electricity in her body. The powerful spark rapidly moved along the water and struck Pansy's bare feet, traveling excruciatingly up her body before she collapsed on Granger's right side.

Ron's finger tips barely grazed the metal doorknobs, before he flew back with so much force, not being able to do anything about it as his whole body started burning from the inside out. Continuing backwards Ron took down Zabini with him, causing the pure raw energy in him to travel to the Slytherin's body, electrocuting him as well before their limp bodies hit the ground by Hermione's feet.

Draco could tolerate pain, but this was too much and knew that Lovegood was suffering through the same pain. When one of the four bolts hit Draco's hand where the Malfoy ring rested and he accidently grabbed Lovegood before both quickly dropped to their knees on Granger's left, screaming in torment until they couldn't scream anymore and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads.

Harry flew farthest back and away from the rest. His glasses came off and cracked when they landed on the pavement. His muscles were contracting painfully before landing three feet away on the ground in complete agony and blacked out from the pain.

The storm carried on as the seven electrocuted students, laid unconscious and motionless on the wet stone floor of the Clock Tower courtyard, while inside the castle the Christmas party hosted by Professor Slughorn continued on.

* * *

**Please Review!**

What do you guys thinking? good or bad? should I continue?


	2. Powers

**Thanks for the Reviews. greatEXpectationz, cosmoGirl666, StrawberryPeaches, CretianStar and WildCitrusSunflower.**

**Chapter two**

**Powers**

The sun started to rise and the rain had stopped pouring about an hour ago. The first to stir awake was Harry, laying on his side, but quickly stopped moving. Hoping the pain coursing through his body would stop. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes. The world was a blur; he blinked multiple times trying to adjust to the lighting, but without his glasses everything was odd shapes and dark shadows. Lying on the stone floor unmoving as he felt cold and wet, he closed his eyelids. The memory of last night was coming back to him._ 'Bloody hell, I … We got struck by lightning.' _He thought and then voiced out."And I survived"

Harry cracked his eyes wide open as bad thoughts plagued his mind. What happened to Ron and Hermione or Luna, what if they weren't as lucky? Taking a deep breath to prepare his body, he started to move and position himself on all fours. Crawling slowly he moved towards the closest body, which happen to be two blondes lying next to one another. "Luna?" his raspy voice came out, as he checked the blurry figure's pulse and felt it beating normally. Confirming she was alive before going to check on Malfoy.

Blaise took a deep gasping breath through his mouth as his eyes opened completely, ignoring the sting from the sunlight. He felt something on top of him, which was giving him a hard time breathing. Rolling away from the extra weight, the Slytherin stayed lifeless on his stomach for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts before lifting his head as he eyes landed on. "Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up and went to the direction he heard his name being called. Squinting his eyes he could barely make out who it was." Zabini?"

"Is he alive?" Blaise asked, sluggishly rising off the ground.

"Yes!"

Confirming that Draco was indeed alive, Blaise went over to the dead weight that was on top of him earlier. "Come on you big oaf" he snapped, knowing damn well the red head was very much alive as his chest raised and fell. "Wake up!"

"Stop yelling" Ron hissed, feeling sore all over. "What the hell happened last night?"

"We all got electrocuted" Harry stated, the obvious, as his looked over Hermione as she started to stir in her sleep.

"Fucking hell" Ron muttered, not believing it. "Are you ok Harry? What about Hermione and Luna?"

"I'm fine, their fine, but I don't know about my glasses" Harry said, trying to lighten the mood up and thinking that Oculus Reparo may not do the job on his broken glasses this time around.

"Can you two please stop talking" Hermione murmured, not bothering to open her eyes as her head throbbed before an ear piercing scream broke out from her right.

Pansy, who had fallen by Granger's right screamed in pain as Blaise removed Potter's cloak." My skin, it burns!"

The screaming woke up both blondes lying next to each other. Draco couldn't even move let alone talk, all he could really do was stare at Lovegood, who was staring right back at him. Which was unnerving and just wished she was stop staring at him like that.

"Sorry" Luna whispered; getting up without a problem, like getting electrocuted was in everyday thing for her "Didn't mean to unnerve you." She said, not knowing that she just read his mind.

The screaming stopped after Pansy covered herself back up in Potters cloak, not knowing that the molecules in her body where rearranging and the burning of her skin was the cause of her body working overtime and needed to stay cool for a while and away from the heat of the sun.

"Pansy, are you ok?" Blaise asked, concerned as Potter was on his knees on her other side.

"What do you think? The bloody sun just burned me" She snapped, through the thick black material and felt fine until the cloak came off.

"We should probably get her to Madam Pomfrey" Harry recommended, ready to carry her there, not knowing why he felt the need to protect her.

"No, Potter just… just get me inside the Great hall and away from the sun" Pansy requested, hating the infirmary which reminded her of death and illness.

"Potter you should let me carry her, since you'll have a hard time seeing" Blaise stated, quickly picking up the girl making sure the cloak didn't slip off.

Draco, who finally forced himself up after progressing, that he didn't die after getting hit by lightning, followed his two house mates, not saying a word.

Harry walked over to Hermione still on the ground and helped her up. " You think she'll be ok?"

"I don't know" Harry said, worried as he, Hermione, Ron and Luna followed the Slytherin's into the great hall.

The great hall was empty. Blaise placed Pansy gently on the top end of the closest table, which happened to be Gryffindor. The room was less bright compared to the outdoors as the floating candles gave the room a soft glow. "Ok Pans, we're inside the great hall now" Blaise stated, "but if you continue to burn, we are taking you to see madam Pomfrey whether you like it or not."

Pansy did not want to take off the wet cloak, what if she did take it off and her skin started burning all over again. Why was she the one suffering in agony, While the other probably only felt sore or had headaches. _'Fucking hell! We all get hit by lightning and I'm the only one in true pain.'_ She thought thinking this was just her bloody luck.

Preparing for the pain that may or may not surface, Pansy tested out her left hand after letting go of her heels, and felt nothing before her whole arm was out of the robes. "It doesn't burn" she confirmed, before letting go of the cloak.

"Well vampire girl" Blaise smirked, teasingly "you look fine to me." Not bothering to comment about her damp hair sticking to her face or the running makeup. "It must be a side effect of the lightning or something."

"Great, now that we established that Pansy is fine. Can we leave now?" said Draco, ready to strip off his wet, dirty suit and take a long hot shower.

"Bloody hell" Ron finally exploded," how are all of you acting so calm? Fuck! We all got hit by lightning last night and didn't burn to a crisp! We should all be fucking dead right about now!"

"Calm down Ron" Hermione said, giving him a gentle squeeze on the hand which was a big mistake.

"Merlin… I want to shag you, right now." Ron blurted, firmly grabbing her hand and pulling her up against his chest as he tried to kiss her." I'm going to shag you raw!" he declared, as Hermione fought him off as the rest looked on in confusion at the shocking scene unfolded before them.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione shouted, pushing him away with a hard shove. " What the hell is wrong with you, did you go bloody mental or something?" she snapped, about to slap him, but he grabbed onto her wrist stopping her.

"Let's do it, let's have sex right now Hermione, in front of all of them!" said Ron, undoing his damp dress pants.

"Let go of me Ronald!" the muggle-born yelled, completely terrified, yanking free from his hold.

"Hermione" Ron said, confusion written all over his face. "I… What the hell just happened?"

"Umm let's see, you said you wanted to shag her raw" Pansy stated, jumping off the table, Potter's large cloak draping over her small frame with heels dangling from her fingertips.

"And you were taking your dick out, Weasley" Draco added.

Ron turned scarlet as he quickly fixed his trousers; not knowing what overcame him to do such a thing. "I…"

"It only happened when Ron touched her" Luna spoke up from next to a silent Harry, still in shock.

That's when Harry snapped out of it, "I noticed that too."

Hermione looked scared at all of them as they stared back at her before looking down at her hands fearfully. "but I touched Harry earlier and nothing happened."

"Maybe it only affects poor people with red hair" Draco remarked, as Blaise snorted amusingly at his friends' offensive joke.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin in front of her. Even though frighten of this thing she had. '_Powers_' she thought, maybe the ferret could be right, maybe it only affected Ron and being the curious girl she is, wanted to test it out before touching the side of Malfoy's face.

"I'm going rip your clothes off Granger," Draco exclaimed, advancing toward her, desire and lust oozing out of every fiber of his being," and fuck every hole..."

Hermione let go of Malfoy. "What is happening to me?" she cried, horrified before running out the great hall.

"Hermione wait" Ron and Harry called out, before chasing after their distressed friend.

_'Those three are fucking insane and what the hell did Granger do to me back there?' _Luna narrowed her eyes as she watched Draco, who stared after the Gryffindor's and hadn't opened his mouth, but could hear him loud and clear. She didn't know how to get her head around that and decided to shove it to the back of her mind for the time being as she skipped away from the three Slytherin's. "Come on let's go" she heard Pansy say before exiting the Great Hall. Thinking she needed to go grab her things, before boarding the train later today to go home for the holidays.

…

"_Two weeks went by pretty fast"_ Hermione thought sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, ready to return to her second home, while Neville petted his toad Trevor and Luna read the Quibbler upside down and giggled every time Trevor croaked. Hermione's book left forgotten in her lap." _I wonder where Harry and Ron are at."_

The compartment door swung open answering her question. "Hey guys" Harry greeted, with a smile on his face and sporting his new glasses.

"Hermione, we've been looking for you" said Ron, before taking a bite out of a chocolate frog and then sliding the door shut.

"Hey Harry, Ron" Neville smiled, "How was your holidays?"

"Brilliant" Ron grinned, as he remembered all the gifts he received, while taking a seat next to Harry, who was in the middle and Hermione by the window. "Mum made loads of food for Christmas."

"New Year's was fun too" Harry added," Fred and George went crazy with all the fireworks, isn't that right Ron? "

"Yeah" he nodded, "you missed out Hermione, by the way how was France?"

"It was loads of fun, mum and dad forced me to ski" she laughed, at the memory of her father falling more times then she could count.

"And you, Luna how was your holiday's?" asked Harry.

Luna put down the magazine, "Daddy and I went fishing in Hawaii for Gulping Plimpy's."

"That's lovely Luna" Harry cleared his throat, having no idea what Gulping Plimpy's were before turning to Neville. "Umm Neville do you mind giving us a minute, we need to talk to Hermione and Luna in private."

Once Neville closed the compartment door behind him, Harry started talking." So something weird happened to me at the Burrow."

"Did your scar start to hurt again?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No, that not it" Harry said, about to carry on.

Hating the suspense Ron quickly told them, "Harry turned into Sirius that Tuesday after Christmas."

"I'm not really sure how it happened. After brushing my teeth, I looked in the mirror and saw him instead of me. I thought that I was just seeing things" Harry told them, running his fingers through his messy locks.

"Yeah, but when I came into the bathroom, I nearly had a heart attack." Ron stated." And then I watched Harry change back before my very eyes. "

"You're a shape shifter Harry" Luna smiled, "that must be neat."

"But how did you do it?' Hermione asked," I mean… there must have been something you did to make that happen?"

Harry shrugged as he thought back. "I remember thinking about him before I walked to the loo that morning"

"Maybe if you think of a person for too long, you literally become them" Hermione voiced her thought.

Harry supposed, that somewhat made sense "maybe", but really didn't know as the compartment fell silent.

"I can read minds" Luna said, breaking the silence.

"What?" the three Gryffindor's mouthed out looking at the Ravenclaw.

"That's my power, reading minds" she explained, nonchalant "the first two times I accidently read Draco's mind, but thought nothing of it, until I got on the train to go home and heard what everyone was thinking. That when I knew."

"Telepathy, that your power" Hermione stated, seconds before the door to the compartment opened, revealing Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini.

"How was your break, you four?" Pansy's fake, joyful voice ranged about the small space as Zabini closed the door. "Mine was amazing "she sarcastically said, handing Potter his cloak, cleaned and pressed, before taking a comfortable seat next to Lovegood, while the two Slytherin boys remained standing.

"What do you three want?" Ron demanded.

"Anything odd happened during your two week leave?" Draco inquired, leaning into the door, not bothering to answer Weasley.

"What is it to you?" Hermione hissed, at the blonde.

"Because something happened to all three of us" Blaise stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, they have powers" Ron blurted, thinking it wasn't fair that all of them had powers, but him. "I got hit by the lightning too and I don't have powers."

"I guess Granger wasn't the only one affected by the freaky storm" said Pansy, looking at Draco and Blaise.

"What do you mean" Harry asked, curiously." What happened to you three?"

"Oh you know Potter, spending time with the family, sleeping in" Pansy stated, casually before snapping at the end, "Walking through bloody walls. Imagine not being able to touch anything because you'll go straight through them!"

Harry's eyes widen at the girls' outburst before turning to the standing boys, "What about you two?"

Blaise shrugged looking bored, "I turned invisible", giving the others no further details.

"Bloody hell" Hermione muttered, to herself in shock, "and you Malfoy?"

Glaring at the bushy haired girl, he answered, "I can pick up solid matter with my mind."

"This is fucking insane" Ron shouted, disbelievingly." So let me get this straight, we get hit by lightning and then Malfoy becomes Telekinesis, Zabini has invisibility, Parkinson goes through walls, Harry can shape shift, Luna is a mind reader and Hermione… well we know what she can do. I do not believe this, I want proof!"

"We don't know how to control it you idiot" Snapped Draco.

"Wait, Potter can shape shift?" asked Blaise, interested, "and Lovegood can read minds, when did this happen?"

"Over the break" Harry shrugged, thinking this was too much, for one person to take in as Ron glared angrily at Malfoy.

"Who cares about Lovegood or Potter" Draco snarled, before pointing a finger at the Gryffindor girl by the window. "I want to know what you did to me in the great hall Granger!"

"I don't know" Hermione murmured, thinking that these "_powers_" she developed went away during the holiday break. "During the break nothing happened, I could touch my parents without them acting bizarre, so I got to thinking and searching, but came up with nothing."

"That's great" Draco snorted, not happy with her answer.

"But" Hermione glared, at the blonde for interrupting, "I did write down reasons why you and Ron were affected but my touch and not Harry or even my parents."

"What did you come up with?" said Harry, wondering what his bright friend thought up.

"Well there is only one thing that Ron and Malfoy have in common…"

"They're both Purebloods" Luna finished, feeling a headache coming.

"Exactly" Hermione indicated, pulling the sleeves of her blue sweater down," but I could be wrong, I haven't tested my theory out yet."

_'That's just bloody fantastic'_ Luna heard Pansy's dark laughing thought before the Slytherin chuckled out loud.

"So let's test this theory of your out Granger" smirked Pansy. "Touch me" she said, bare right arm out in front of Granger, who sat across from her.

Hermione bit her lip before looking at the others as they watched on curiously, before looking back at Parkinson who was waiting on her. Taking a deep breath, she slowly came closer to the sitting girl before gliding her fingertips down the Slytherin's arm.

Goosebumps broke out on Pansy's skin making the hair stand. She could feel herself become hot all over as her lower half started to pulse with need. "Granger!" she said, biting her lip, hungrily with desire, wanting to do wicked things to the Gryffindor touching her.

Quickly moving away Hermione became afraid. All became silent in the small compartment as Pansy caught her breath.

Luna massaged her temples with her thumb and middle finger. Trying to ease the pain away.

_'Fucking hell I wanted to fuck Granger'…_

_'Oh merlin what did I just do?' …_

_'This is going to be a serious problem and I thought I had it rough'…_

_'Fuck Granger and her powers'…_

"Shut up" Luna finally snapped, "Stop thinking all of you; you're all giving me a serious migraine."

Seeing Luna upset was very unusual and downright scary. '_Bloody hell she heard me'_ Ron thought smacking his forehead.

"I'm sorry for snapping. You all didn't do anything wrong, I just… can't control my powers and block your thoughts" Luna stood up, grabbing her bag and putting the Quibbler away. "I'm going to go and change into my robes. I suggest you all do the same." Opening the door and slipping past the two Slytherin's, Luna left the chaos of the compartment behind her.

* * *

**Review!**

_**CretianStar** is In-Progress of The Misfits Challenge too, go check out her story **Something Extra Special** . The link to her story is on my page._


	3. Draco Malfoy

******Thanks for the Reviews. WildCitrusSunflower, greatEXpectationz and StrawberryPeaches.  
**

**Chapter three**

**Draco Malfoy**

Class resumed back to normal after cleaning up the mess Marcus Belby made in potions.

"Bloody hell Belby don't you know the difference between slug and snail slime? And here I thought that Ravenclaw was the smart house" Draco laughed, knowing he was the one to switch the bottles of goo, causing the big explosion. That covered the room with thick, black, nasty smoke before Slughorn quickly flicked his wand making it disappear.

It had been almost a week into the new term and Draco was starting to get the hang of things, when it came to his new powers. He could lift small objects like bottles, quills and books, but anything heavier than 10 pounds was a struggle for him, which frustrated him; Just the other day he tried lifting a table and only got it in inch off the ground before it fell back down with a big thump.

"Class is dismissed" Slughorn coughed, as Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's tore out of the room ready for lunch.

Draco was too caught up in his thoughts as he kept to himself while going down the very long spiral staircase toward the Viaduct Entrance, which would eventually lead him to the main hall.

_Stepping off the train he looked around for his mother, dreading to return to the manor._

_"Young Master Malfoy?" he heard a grumpy voice down by his feet. Looking down he saw an old wrinkly house-elf._

_"Mistress Malfoy requested Dinky to come for young Master Malfoy."_

_Nodding Draco let the old elf evaporate them away. Landing safely he looked at his surroundings. "Where are we?" He inquired, looking around a large office that he didn't recognize._

_The elf didn't get to answer as his mother walked in with a ministry official and the Malfoy lawyer._

_"Draco" the voice of his mother sounded off in his ears as she walked into the room and then hugged him. "I've missed you terribly, let me get a good look at you, how was school?"_

_"Not so well" he heard himself say as he remembered, all the dirty looks, he and members of his house received and the big fight with Granger, "where are we mother?"_

_"We are at the ministry of magic in one of the many offices of the department of law enforcement"_

_Draco paled he knew he got off easy thanks to Potter at his trial, Only having to stay out of trouble for 1 year and finishing school before doing 6 months of house arrest afterward." Why are we here?"_

_"I just received my sentence of 5 years house arrest and the ministry will be tracking my wand until they see fit, Draco", His mother said, seeing her silver eyes shine._

_"They aren't taking you away" Draco asked, eyes glazing over as his throat started to hurt, "you're not leaving me?"_

_"No" the one word answer from his mother, made the tears he was holding fall, relief washing over him because he already lost his father to a life sentence in Azkaban and didn't want lose his mother …_

Draco's memory was broken when he heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Neville don't" the cry of a female could be heard, "please stop".

Walking closer to the distress voice Draco halted, when the scene came into view. Papers, books and two bags and two wands were scattered all over the place. His silver eyes traveled to Granger up against the wall, while crying and fighting Longbottom off of her to no evade. "Merlin Hermione you're so beautiful" he overheard Longbottom declare; "I just have to have your hot, wet, cunt around me!"

'Fucking hell Longbottom was trying to rape Granger' he thought moving towards them, but then stopped. How was he to help? If he touched Granger then he would want to do the same thing Longbottom was trying to do, 'that was a stupid question'. He narrowed his eyes and started to feel around his robes looking for his wand. "Longbottom let her go!" he growled, dangerously before a jet of light came out of his wand and watched the boy fly backwards into the opposite wall before crumbling to the floor unconsciously.

"You ok Granger?" he asked, walking up to her, making sure he didn't touch her. Looking her over, he noticed that her sleeves were rolled up and her school shirt was ripped completely open. Her black bra was clearly visible to his eyes. He felt his face heat up before flicking his wand, repairing her blouse.

"Thank you" she whispered, not looking at him as he watched her body tremble.

"What… what happened?" he questioned, even though he didn't like the girl, he wasn't heartless and felt concerned for her as she looked fragile and thinking any moment now she was going to break.

"I..." she paused.

He heard her clear her throat before carrying on.

"I was coming from the library, heading for the great hall. When I came across Neville, who was going the same way and he saw me struggling with all the weight of the books and tried to help."

"And he accidently touched you" he finished, for her and watched her nod before all they could hear was their breathing.

"These powers are a curse Malfoy." Hermione voiced, breaking the silent that fell over them and looked into his eyes as he stared back before she pushed herself off the wall, walking around him and grabbed her wand before cleaning the mess off the floor.

"What are you going to do with Longbottom?" He watched her strap her backpack on, after putting the books and papers away and then went to grab the fallen boys' wand and bag.

"I'm taking him to the hospital wing. I'm not angry with him, it wasn't his fault, because he didn't know about my powers and he had no control of what he was doing" she stated, levitating the motionless boy and started to walk away, but she stopped and looked directly at him. "Thank you again, for saving me" she smiled tenderly and left.

'Was Granger right, were these powers really a curse?' he thought, before shrugging off the thought and continuing on towards the great hall.

…

They had one lesson to go. Lunch hour was almost up and his best mate hadn't shown up yet. "Pansy" he called, the girl sitting across from him. "Have you seen Blaise?"

"Well…Technically, no" she smirked at him highly amused about something before she started laughing like a loon.

Draco looked on confused, he known Pansy Parkinson all his life and from a young age, thought that the girl was a bit mental and bitchy and that her sense of humor was a bit bizarre. Don't get him wrong she had the looks, but she definitely had something loose in that head of hers. That was his warning signs to only be friends with the girl and nothing more.

"Shut up Parkinson!" hissed Blaise, from somewhere on Draco's right.

"Now, now Blaise that wasn't very nice and 'seeing' as you're not really here. I'm just going to ignore you" she giggled, at the memory of Blaise fading when the explosion happened in potions. "You're like that little annoying voice to me right now."

"I said shut up!" the Italian's voice became louder and menacing, while getting some odd looks thrown their way as they along with Draco watched peas, start to float in midair before the food hit Pansy in the face.

Pansy snapped her mouth shut as she glared at the space where she thought Blaise was at, before she stood up sharply and leaned onto the table towards the right of Draco, anger written all over her face. "You are so lucky that I can't see you, because if you were visible right now. I would punch you so hard in the face and happily laugh while you rolled around in pain." She said, threateningly before glaring at the others staring at her. "What are all of you looking at!"

The on lookers quickly turned away. Thinking the girl was crazy, talking to the empty air and all wondering, who had the balls to jinx the peas that hit Pansy in the face.

Draco rolled his eyes; this was like an everyday thing between his two best friends. They fought like cats and dogs. Sometimes he thought that those two were only friends because of him. Draco at times would tease them and say that they were harboring romantic feelings for one another and all the arguing was because they didn't want to admit that they loved each other.

That always got him a punch in the arm from Pansy and unlike the abusive girl; Blaise would look murderously at him, but always restrained himself. He knew they didn't like each other that way and that their fighting was all about the thrill, the rush and to see just how far they could push each other before the other snapped, but teasing them was just too much fun to pass up.

That's why it surprised him when they decided to go together to Slughorn's Christmas party and was grateful that he wasn't welcomed, because them together for a long period of time equaled disaster. "Oh come on" he interrupted, his invisible mate and his angry friend and their verbal fight. "We have class in five" he said, thinking about teasing them, but the look on Pansy's face made him rethink that quickly before they left the great hall.

Walking to their last class of the day, Draco observed Blaise starting to become visible again. He could see the outline of his frame and then he was a big blur before he reappeared.

"I'm glad your back Blaise" Pansy said, menacingly gripping his shoulder hard, but she had no time to act out her revenge because Blaise took off running into the room a couple of meters away. "Was it something I said?" she smirked, before walking calmly into class.

Draco laughed, following Pansy into the room as he was reminded why; they had the lucky title of being call Draco Malfoy's best friends. They entertained him to no end, annoying at times, but pure entertainment.

This class was rubbish; it was a mixture of 7th years from all four houses. Not enough students signed up this year for Muggle studies, so Dumbledore picked random students from both years and threw them together with no way to withdraw from the course.

Draco looked around the large room; it was obvious that they were in the dungeons. The curtains on all three, ceiling high windows were drawn back. Giving those in the room a peak of what was luring in the Black Lake. Taking his seat at the back while Pansy sat on top of their table, not caring to find a seat yet as class wouldn't start until five after two because they knew their professor always ran late.

"So Blaise…" Pansy started to say.

Draco blocked out his mates chatter as he looked at the others in the room. Up at the front sitting alone was Lovegood. '_I wonder if she can hear me, all the way back here?_' Draco thought knowing that she could. When she turned in her chair and looked at him before facing the front again. Trying to put up an impenetrable wall around his mind, he hoped that that would block out the Ravenclaw's powers as he continued on.

At another table was weasel's little sister and her boyfriend. Behind them sat weasel and Granger, but no Potter, who didn't get chosen to take this bloody course. Which he thought was bullshit as he stared at that bush Granger called hair before their Professor walked in and everyone took a seat as class got started. Draco wondered if she told Potter and Weasley about what happened earlier today with Longbottom.

Sighing; Draco used his powers and watched his book come out of his bag and land on the table in front of him before it flipped open to the correct page. No one thought anything of Draco's floating book. They all were at a school for learning magic and seeing things like that was a normal every day thing.

He smirked to himself; he could really get use to these powers before crossing his arms over his opened book and buried his face. '_This was going to be a long hour' _He thought as his mind wondered off to three weeks ago, when Granger touched him in the great hall and felt the effects of her powers.

**Review!**


	4. Luna Lovegood

**********Thanks for the Reviews. StrawberryPeaches, ************WildCitrusSunflower, Musette Fujiwara, and dragonsgirl21**.

**Chapter four**

**Luna Lovegood**

It hadn't snowed all week Luna noticed as she sat at the Gryffindor stands. The newest issue of the Quibbler in her hand, and sat at a bench above Hermione who was reading, while the Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced. There weren't many students out, besides the large group running drills down below. She could finally hear herself think, out here in this cold weather.

_That day on the train, on the way home for the holidays was a nightmare. Everywhere she went, she heard peoples thoughts._

_'Oh look there goes Loony, what a weirdo'…_

_'Freak'..._

_'Nice tit's'…_

_'She doesn't belong in Ravenclaw'..._

_'What was she thinking wearing that'…_

_'I would so hit that'…_

_'I wonder if it's true that she's dating the chosen one'…._

_She was panicking, her head was hurting badly and she went to the closest door before going inside. Hoping to get away from all the noise and sliding down to the floor with her back to the door. She noticed she was in a coat closet. She brought her knees up to her chest and took deep calming breaths, thankful that all the voices were gone for now. _

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Who's there?" Luna jumped, looking around the hanging coats in the small room, for the owner of the voice before seeing a toad jump out in front of her. "Trevor? What are you doing in here?" she said, sweetly picking up the small creature, her headache slowly going away._

_Croak…_

_"Two boys took me, thinking it would be funny if my owner thought he lost me again"_

_The blonde's eyes widen, "You can talk?"_

_Croak…_

_"Of course you silly girl, but I had no idea you could understand toad. I'm happy that you can, I finally have someone to talk too that's not a cat." _

_She didn't know she could speak toad either and thought nothing of it. Harry has the power to talk to snakes; maybe she has the power to talk to toads._

_Croak…_

_'Do you mind returning me back to my owner?'_

_"Oh of course, I'm pretty sure Neville is worrying sick about you" she said, standing up before leaving the coat closet with Trevor in her hands._

_Croak…_

_"Great! Now let me tell you all about the things I've seen and heard so far on the train; you'll get a laugh out of it."…_

..."Luna!"

_'Is she deaf or something? Bloody hell it's cold out here and I'm afraid to even touch her because she's a pureblood. What if my powers work even if I don't touch her skin?'_

"Luna" Hermione tried again to get the daydreaming Ravenclaw's attention.

"Yes?" Luna smiled up at the girl, who was blushing.

"Whatever you heard, I'm sorry" Hermione blushed, in embarrassment forgetting about the blondes powers. "I just want to ask you, if you wanted to go get some hot chocolate seeing as practice is over."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Hermione. If anything I should be the one apologizing for intruding into your thoughts" she said.

Hermione smiled, " You know, I wish I could hug you right now Luna, but my powers you know… and you have nothing to apologize about because you can't help it, just like I can't control mine. Now come on let's go inside because it's getting pretty cold out here."

Nodding her blonde locks, they walked to the castle. "I have to tell you about Trevor, I didn't know I could understand toad, but he's very talkative and such a jokester."

"Trevor? As in Neville's toad?" Hermione questioned, puzzlingly.

"Yes, he told me a really funny joke once, want to hear it?"

"Su…sure" said the Gryffindor, walking up a hill, "but Luna I don't believe Trevor is talking to you. Maybe it's your powers, maybe it doesn't only apply to humans and maybe you can hear animal thoughts too."

"Maybe your right Hermione" Luna shrugged, rubbing her hands together creating heat.

"Now what was that joke that Trevor told you?" said Hermione, putting up a warming charm on both of them.

"Oh yes… of course, Trevor told me, he got this joke from Crookshanks. So here is goes, what do you call a witches cat that drinks vinegar?

"I don't know?" Hermione said, raising her brow curiously when she heard her cats' name," what?"

"A sour puss!" Luna giggled, as Hermione laughed, entering the great hall.

They both sat at the Gryffindor table as the whimsical Ravenclaw watched her hot chocolate mug appear. "Hermione?"

"Yes Luna" said the Gryffindor, before taking a careful sip of her hot drink.

"About your earlier concern, I don't think you have to worry about that" Luna said, patting the older girl on the arm covered by her jacket. "I'm certain your powers only work when it's skin to skin contact... with a pureblood"

Hermione smiled, and hugged her pureblood friend, this being the first time she let herself touch anyone after the incident with Neville on Wednesday.

"Are we interrupting a moment?" Pansy inquired, with Blaise by her side as Draco stayed at their table.

What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione demanded, not happy to see the two Slytherin's.

"Oh you know; _Hermione_, _Luna_" the Slytherin girl said, sarcasm lacing her voice. "Just wanted to have a little chat with the girls."

"Then what is Blaise doing here?" Luna asked, looking questionably at the quiet dark skin boy. "is he a girl too?"

"Pardon" Blaise frowned at the airy blonde, _'Did she just call me a girl? Bloody hell she heard me, but how is that possible I'm using Occlumency.'_

_'Merlin that's a first' _Pansy laughed, before looking at the blonde, knowing she could hear her. _'You're funny Lovegood; I can get use to you.' _Out loud she said,"Unfortunately he isn't, but he does have his moments"

"Oh! Well, that's good to know, I don't think you would look so handsome if you were a girl" Luna smiled up at Blaise, not caring that she just told Blaise Zabini that he was handsome.

He said nothing as he glared at his housemate,_ 'Fuck you Parkinson'_ before turning to the Ravenclaw girl. _'and you stay out of my fucking head.'_

"I can try" Luna voiced, carefree, not hurt by his rude thought.

"Hello!" Pansy snapped her fingers at Blaise and Lovegood. "I don't mean to interrupt, you two eye fucking each other, but there is a reason we came over here, so focus."

_'That fucking bitch'_ Luna heard Blaise even though he tried blocking her out as Hermione asked what they wanted again.

"Well you see Granger, Blaise and I don't like these 'powers', 'gifts' whatever you want to call them" Pansy explained, and gave a dramatic pause.

"And we came to inform you that Pansy and I thought it was best to get Dumbledore involved" Blaise quickly added, crossing his arms. "Maybe he can help."

Luna would have kept on listening to the conversation, the three before her were having, but she could barely hear them now. Looking around she hadn't noticed that the great hall was becoming full of students from all years. The headache quickly came and this one was by far the worst.

'_Potions was harsh_…_'I would fuck her and him too'_…'_I wonder if he knows I fancy him'…'I need a shower'… 'fucking hell did I forget to do that paper' …'can this day just be done with'… 'I'm so hungry'… 'Stupid cat hair'…'doesn't he ever shut up'…'I just want to go to bed'…'Git'…'I swear if she touch me again'…'so cold'.._

Luna shut her eyes tightly as her forehead creased, fingertips rubbing her closed eyelids, before covering her face with her palms, willing herself to block out the unwanted voices.

_'Crazy witch'…'Sex with him was amazing'…'Stupid homework'…'I wish I had my iPod, no laptop'…'He and his dirty blood'…'Merlin this pudding'…'I don't believe it'…_

"Make it stop" Luna moaned, out in pain, getting the attention of Hermione and the two Slytherin's. Blocking the thoughts wasn't working. The pain in her head was excruciating. "Make the voices stop!" she snapped, to no one in particular, but not loud enough to cause a scene.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaise questioned, watching the blonde whine in pain as she buried her face in her arms.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with her powers" Hermione said standing up. "Help me get her out of here and away from everyone."

"I would help Granger, I really would, but you see" Pansy said, moving towards the Gryffindor and watched along with the bookworm as her hand went right through her. "I'll go right through"

Blaise rolled his eye annoyed, "oh move, you two are both useless with your bloody powers" he growled, before picking up the petite Ravenclaw in pain, bridal style and quickly walked out of the great hall. She weighed nothing he noticed as she tightened her arms around his neck. "Please" she begged, softly as goosebumps broke out over his dark skin from her hot breath. "Make it stop" he heard her cry out, lips brushing up against his neck. That made him walk faster as Pansy and Granger tried to keep up with his long legs. He had no idea where he was going, but knew to get as far away from the great hall as possible.

"Hey where are you all going?" Harry asked, coming down the hall with Ron, both fresh and clean after a long hour of Quidditch practice and sporting damp hair.

"What's wrong with Luna?" inquired Ron, as he and Harry quickly followed the group as Hermione filled them in.

Blaise hadn't a clue what was processing him to want to help the crying girl in his arms. He hadn't said more than two words verbally to her. She was just the weirdo of the school to him and it was out of his character to want to help. The Italian growled as he carried on and shifted Lovegood's weight, now holding her like a child with her legs around his frame, while one arm was around her waist, drawing calming circles on her back and the other under her bum for support. Their cheeks brushed with every step he took. "Shut up!" he snapped, and halted as Pansy walked right through them as he ignored the chill that went through his body. Turning around he glared daggers at all of them. "Stop talking and stop thinking you're making it worse" he snarled, before carrying on, not noticing that he was starting to fade.

"Um… Zabini" Hermione called out from behind.

"What?" he snarled, not bothering to look back as he kept on walking not knowing that they didn't hear him speak.

Pansy looking around for any signs of the unseen Ravenclaw and her housemate."Where did you guys go?" she stated, not hearing Blaise.

"Bloody hell they're both invisible"said Harry.

Blaise stopped walking as he looked down at the girl in his arms in pain and at himself. He couldn't tell the difference when he became invisible, everything looked the same and he only knew his powers worked, when people didn't notice him like the other day. When he yelled at the top of his lungs after the potions accident and was completely ignored or if he looked in a mirror and didn't see himself. At times he really didn't understand these powers of his; sometimes people could hear him like in the great hall yesterday when he got into an argument with Pans, but now nothing. It was like _'it'_ depended on his emotions. The more he felt the stronger his powers became.

"I thought Zabini was the one with the powers to become invisible not Luna" Ron voiced, out confused not seeing the pair.

Blaise rolled his eyes before walking towards the door up a head before he opened it. "We're over here" he said; forgetting about the whole being mute at the moment as he entered an empty classroom. He heard the rest following seconds after he slowly put Lovegood on the desk at the front, no longer touching her.

Draco, who quietly followed the group from the start without being noticed slipped in to the room before Potter closed the door and watched Lovegood appear heaving trying to catch her breath on top of the professor desk before she disappeared again.

"How are you feeling Lovegood" Blaise said, softly and hoped she could hear him verbally, watching her as she tried to stop her tears. He gentle tilted her chin up to look at him, not knowing that she became invisible again by his touch. _'Luna'_ he thought testing out her name for the first time even though it was only in thought, but knew she heard.

Luna was too lost in the pain in her head to even notice, what was going on around her until she heard her name from the boy forcing her to look at him. Blinking Luna didn't speak, but just hugged him instead.

Blaise became stiff as his hands went up. He wasn't much of the comforting type. He didn't know what to do with the arms around him and thought about pushing her away, but didn't as he slowly snaked his arms around her small waist and tried this hugging thing out.

"Where the hell did Lovegood go?" Draco questioned, looking at the empty spot the Ravenclaw sat at moments ago.

"Were you following us?" Pansy smirked, at the blonde as she playfully walked through some tables and chairs. The five around the room weren't aware of the two up at the front still hugging.

"What does it matter" Draco shrugged; casually looking around, before his smirk grew on his face and moved his index and middle finger in one quick motion. He chuckled when the chair Weasley sat on was forced out from under him and came to a stop in front of him." Thanks for the chair Weasley", and sat down.

Ron turned red, "You git" he snapped, getting up off the floor and about to take out his wand, but Harry stopped him before pointing up at the front.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Draco all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the scene of the two now visible teens hugging.

Hermione smiled at the sweet moment the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw had, before Zabini pulled away and glared daggers at them, daring to comment on what they just saw before he went and leaned onto the desk next to the now stabled blonde. Thinking it was best to quickly steer away from what they all saw, Hermione spoke up. "So what is this idea about telling Dumbledore about our powers?"

**Review!**

**A/n: Guys remember this takes place 1 year after the war. People cope with things differently whether it's in a good way or bad way as you will read in the upcoming chapters. **


	5. Pansy Parkinson

**************Thanks for the Reviews. ************Musette Fujiwara, greatEXpectationz, lilbobcatgrl88, MrS.****************************mOOny86 **and TheGreengrassSisters.

**Chapter Five**

**Pansy Parkinson **

"As I told Granger and Lovegood earlier; Blaise and I don't like our powers and…

"Wait what about Malfoy's powers?" Harry asked, interrupting the Slytherin girl while sitting on top of a table.

Pansy snorted speaking to Potter for the first time since the train ride back to school, "As he just demonstrated on Weasley, he's content with his powers because unlike him, we can't control ours and we thought that if we told Dumbledore, he would help us with controlling them or at least removing them."

_'At least you have powers'_ Luna heard Ron's thought, as she watched him cross his arms clearly unhappy.

"I think that's a brilliant idea" Hermione voiced, _'why didn't I think of that?' _"With powers like mine, I fear to even touch people and I prefer them gone."

_'Who would want to touch a mudblood anyway?'_

"I agree" Luna said, swinging her legs feeling a lot better now, ignoring Draco's rude thought. "Because these migraines I've had aren't pleasant as you all just witnessed."

"This has happened to you before?" Blaise asked, looking down at the short blonde, watching her give a nod as he frowned.

Well, I can see I'm not needed" Ron stated, starting to walk toward the door" because I don't have powers, so I am going to the great hall for a snack." _'Maybe even get a peek at…'_

"Oh, no you don't Weasley" Draco glared, at the red head trying to open the door as he focused on keeping the door closed with his powers. "If I have to stay here and listen to this shit then so do you!"

Pansy stepped in losing her patience, not waiting for a stupid fight to break out between Draco and Weasley. "Listen, I know you two can't stand each other" she snapped, looking at the blonde boy and then the redhead. "So this is what we are going to do. We as in all seven of us are going to see Dumbledore right now and tell him everything."

She made no exceptions and angrily walked right through the door before she quickly popped her upper half back into the room, when nobody followed her out. "Don't make me possess one of you and then hex the rest" she warned and popped back out the room as the rest finally started moving. She didn't even know if she could possess someone and control them, but thought that, that was an appropriate threat to get them to do what she wanted and thought about testing it out later.

They went from the ground floor to the 1st level quietly, Pansy leading and lost in thought as the rest followed behind.

_Since the freak storm Pansy has been in a sour mood. Thinking this year was meant to be different. Now that the light won the war, Voldemort destroyed and most of the Death Eaters were rotting in Azkaban, but no these fucking powers messed everything up. _

_The ride home on the train was pure agony to her. Not believing that she lost control of her emotions and almost fought Astoria the Muggle way, when they brushed shoulders accidently and felt the same pain course through her as earlier this morning when Potter's cloak was removed from her and her skin started burning. She would have rather fought the girl than having to thank Blaise for butting in. The pain finally went away three days later and was able to go outside of her room and even touch people without a problem, but things quickly went downhill from here._

_Waking up Christmas morning should have been one of the most exciting moments, but no. Not for her, not when she woke up screaming in fear as she fell through her bed and then through the floor and then down the level below into the dining room landing on top of the table. She caught her breath before she fell once again past the wood of the table and finally stopped at the ground floor, staring up at the underside of the table. Nothing was broken, but she was hell of sore for days from the fall._

Merlin she hoped to never experience something like that again as she now stood in front of the headmaster's tower facing that hideous gargoyle, having no idea what the password could be. _'Fuck'_ Pansy thought, not even caring if Lovegood heard her.

"Start naming sweets, I doubt that password is still Lemon drop" Harry told them, standing next to the Slytherin girl and seeing the gargoyle didn't move. "Acid Pops, Chocolate Frogs"

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Exploding bonbons" Blaise shrugged.

"Fizzing Whizzbees, Pixie Puffs" Pansy said." Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders"

"Blood-flavored lollipops, Fudge Flies, Cockroach Clusters" said Luna, getting weird looks from both Slytherin boys.

"Cauldron Cakes, Chocoballs" Draco guessed.

Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Sugar Quills, Toothflossing Stringmints" Hermione named her favorite sweets.

"It's not opening" Pansy stated, glaring at the statue.

Ron sighed before moving past Harry and Parkinson and faced the gargoyle head on. "I got this." He said, confidently starting to name off sweets. "Chocolate Cauldrons, Peppermint Toad, Skeletal Sweets, Chocolate Skeletons, Pumpkin fizz, Salt Water Taffy, Shock-o-Choc, Pink Coconut Ice, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Chocolate Wands," Ron said, running out of all the sweets that he could think of from the top of his head and gave one final guess, "Ice Mice".

_'Leave it up to Weasley to know every bloody sweet'_ Luna giggled at hearing Pansy's thought before the Slytherin girl rolled her eyes while going up the spiral stairs.

"Come in" came their headmaster's calm voice from behind the closed door after Harry knocked.

All seven stepped into the office, Pansy take one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore desk, forgetting about her powers, but didn't fall through the chair while Weasley quickly took the other.

"Lemon drop" Dumbledore offered, as Ron took a hand full and the rest declining. "What can I help you all with?"

All seven looked at one another wondering who was going to elaborate their bizarre situation. After finishing his lemon drops, Ron was the one to explain their problem, as he made sure to say that he didn't have any powers and didn't know why he had to be here.

"Is what Mr. Weasley said true?" Dumbledore asked, looking individually at every young face in the room, getting nods of confirmation or voices of yes.

"See headmaster, we were wondering if you could fix this" Pansy stated, politely looking down at herself sitting on the chair finally realizing that she was solid again and relaxing into it grateful that she could touch things again.

"He can't help us" Luna said, standing at the back with Blaise as she concentrated only on Dumbledore and blocked everyone else out.

Everyone up at the front turned to the back to look at the blonde girl. "What do you mean he can't help us?" Hermione asked, standing behind Ron's chair.

"You see Miss. Granger, you all didn't develop these powers from a potion or a spell gone wrong" stated Dumbledore, "I am just as surprised as Mr. Weasley, that all of you came out alive after get struck by lightning and as Miss. Lovegood said as well as heard my thought, at this his eyes twinkled at the Ravenclaw. "I can't help you, I'm sorry, but I do recommend especially you Miss. Granger, to be very safe."

Pansy was not happy with that at all, but kept her mouth shut and gave a stiff nod before she quickly stood up and left as the Gryffindor's said their farewells and waited for the rest outside by the gargoyle.

"We tried" shrugged Blaise, stepping off the stairs with the rest following him. Pansy could hear that he wasn't happy either, because as Slytherin's; it was all about having power and control of oneself as well as others.

"Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard Parkinson, but he can't fix everything with a flick of his wand" Hermione stated, with a shrug, knowing she was going to have to get use to these dangerous powers of hers and also knowing that it was a long shot for Dumbledore to fix their problem, but asking could not hurt.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the Gryffindor girl. She knew it was a far shot, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Well, I'm heading to the common room" said Draco, not really feeling up to having dinner in the great hall tonight. "You coming, Blaise?"

The dark skin boy gave a nod as Draco was already on the move. "Are you coming?"

"I'll meet you two there" Pansy stated, walking the opposite direction from her two mates as the others followed at a distance behind her chatting.

Stepping into the noisy great hall, everyone conversed about and ate their dinner, Pansy walked over to Nott sitting with Goyle and the two Greengrass' sisters across from him.

Moving down the table Goyle made some room for Pansy without saying a word and continued to eat. He barely spoke nowadays; he stopped bullying people, he kept a low profile, the war deeply changed him after Crabbe's death and he highly enjoyed being left alone most of the time. Greg even had his eyes set on a cute Hufflepuff girl.

The Greengrass sisters were the complete opposite of one another; from personality to looks to social status. The only things they had in common was their eye color, their beauty and their sisterly love. Daphne being older by a year and the nicer one with brains as big as everyone in Ravenclaw; she was seen as the nerdy, tall and quiet girl who dates one of the bad boys of Slytherin house. Astoria was a different story unlike her dear sister. She was a total bitch; she was queen bee, girls wanted to be her and boys wanted to be with her and she was proud of that. She said anything and everything that was on her average mind. Feelings were rubbish to her, thought of them as weakness. Also everyone though that the short younger Greengrass as gay seeing as no guy was ever good enough for her.

Astoria narrowed her hazel orbs at Parkinson while flipping her long, straight, dark brown hair over her shoulder and watched on silently observing.

Daphne who sported long, straight, dark blonde ponytail kept eating; trying every now and then to snatch her potions book back from her boyfriend, but failed every time.

Sitting with her back to the table filled with food, Pansy took out a small carrier with about 12 galleons and slammed it in front of Theo; while ignoring Astoria the so called ice queen of the school and her older sister 'Granger number 2' she smirked at the nickname she made up for her ages ago.

Raising a black brow as Theo eyed the black pouch of money before looking up at Pansy. "What is this?" he acted clueless as he sipped his goblet.

Many would describe Theodore Nott as a dark vampire from one of those silly Muggle novels with his messy black hair, haunting hypnotizing blue eyes and pale complexion, rumor had it he was ¼ Veela. He would never confirm or deny said rumor. He was labeled many things like son of a Death Eater, a blood traitor, a no good Slytherin, loner, drug dealer, Daphne's boyfriend… the list goes on. He didn't give a shit about labels… except the last one, but drug dealer was his label at the moment.

"It's 12 galleons you twat" Pansy snapped, not in the mood for anyone's shit today especially the drug dealer of the fucking school. "I'm taking two bottles of fire whiskey. "She stated, knowing he had stronger things than just alcohol in his trunk as she stood up about to leave.

Theo grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. "Only the two bottles don't touch anything else" he warned, releasing her before resuming his discussion with his girl Daphne who smirked in victory with her book back in her possession.

Pansy rolled her dark eyes as she walked away. Looking about while walking to the exit of the great hall; she noticed that Lovegood wasn't at the Ravenclaw table or even at the Gryffindor table. Doing a double take, she also noticed Potter was nowhere to be seen. Not thinking twice about the boy-who-lived, she went straight to the Slytherin common room. She needed this, she needed to relax and let loose with her two mates tonight and forget about her problem that could not be fixed so easily.

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/n: **Just know that with this story, I'm trying to be more descriptive because I'm trying to better my writing skills. Oh! and something you may like to know. When I thought about Theo and Daphne physically. I thought about Nate and Serena from gossip girl. I guess for those that watch the show know that Astoria has some resemblance to Blair.


End file.
